


A Turning Point in the Road

by Kirsten



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-18
Updated: 2003-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark brought them to land by the river where it began</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Turning Point in the Road

Clark brought them to land by the river where it began. Lex kissed him, soft, hard. "Why did it take us so long?"

Clark couldn't answer. Lex's road had been long, had twisted up around mountains, over hills and the edges of bridges. Clark's had followed more gentle curves, a giant S over the landscape, through the galaxy and time. He hadn't expected their paths to cross again, much less meet at the end point.

It had been a long journey, from Smallville to Metropolis, to the sky and back again. Everything fell to Earth.

They could explore it together.


End file.
